Cerulean Moon
by Rosie Real
Summary: Complete. Short. Professor Snape must face a new student. She is crazy, pretty, and well... a downright class goof off... It's all good though... Then comes the love part... But isn't it true... Severus NEVER changes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Potions Class 1

"Please," Hermione groaned to her new friend, Luna Azura. "Are you serious?"

"I am," Luna said with a devious smile. "I love him, he's the most adorable thing, ever!" She said.

"No way, he's awful. Evil!" Hermione said a bit louder than she'd intended as they walked into potions class. She looked up to a see a dark cloaked figure standing menacingly in front of her.

"Who is evil, Ms. Granger?" The dark figure asked in a very deep, syrupy, voice. It was a nice voice… but too menacing for a student of any other house but Slytherin to like… well… pretty much every student except the new Gryffindor, Luna Azura.

"No one, Professor Snape," Hermione grinned innocently as she slid off to her seat.

"She means you, darling," Luna said with a seductive smile as she slid over to her seat. The dark professor's mouth fell open. No one dared speak like that to his face… and call him _darling?_ A student? Never.

"Ms. Azura," he began a scolding before she interrupted him.

"Please, Love, call me Luna," she said as she waved flirtatiously to him. His mouth fell open again as the few class members who had arrived early snickered at the new girl's antics.

"Ms. Azura, this is most inappropriate!" The British man scolded the pretty girl from Mexico. "Five points fro—"

"It's only six, you can not scold yet. Class hasn't even started yet," Luna said as she stood and walked over to his desk. The sly Mexican knew very well that if the professor didn't complete his "five points from Gryffindor" sentence then the five points wouldn't be magically deducted as they usually were.

"What's this?" She asked as she picked up a chunk of a strange herb. "I didn't know you were a florist!" She said as she gave him her innocent, sugary, eyes. His mouth fell open again before he realized and shut it.

"Please do not touch the supplies," the professor said as he rubbed his temple. It was only six in the morning… first period hadn't even started yet and he already had a psycho student. Just his luck… it was all McGonagall's fault. She was a horrible, horrible woman in his mind… horrible.

"But what is it?" Luna asked trying to bring out as much of her sugar high onto this teacher as possible. She had the girlish habit of picking on the people she had a crush on… and if it was a professor… then so be it. She would pick on him too. There was something special about Luna and the young Mexican _knew_ that Professor Severus Snape was aware of what it was: she was no witch. She was a demon. A demon from another plane: Hell. No one really knew but the teachers. And since her step-parents could no longer handle her unbridled power, they contacted a wizard friend of theirs to take her to someone who could. And they chose someone: Albus Dumbledore. He said he would bring her to her first year at Hogwarts (which was actually like her fifth year because she was sixteen when first enrolled into the school). So here it was, Luna Azura's first year at Hogwarts. No one knew exactly where she would go when the terms were over… but Luna knew. She knew _exactly_ where she wanted to go.

"It's thyme," the professor's response snapped her out of her reflecting moment, as she did, to be honest, quite often.

"Oh," she said, suddenly losing her spunk from her odd flashback moment. "Thanks," she pulled a piece of the herb off and walked back to her seat. The other students stared at her and muttered. They muttered mostly about how odd she was but a few of the older boys were muttering about how pretty she was and what a nice body she had.

"What are you doing with that? You can't take that, I need it for class today," Professor Snape protested as she commandeered a piece of his thyme. "H-hey!" He held out his hand when she put it absent-mindedly into her mouth.

"Hm, it tastes good. Are we cooking today?" She asked, her smile returning. The Professor's eyes widened and then returned to normal before he walked over to her.

"You now, Ms. Azure. I was lying. That was not thyme," he said with his same deep, yet seductive voice.

"Oh?" Luna said as she swallowed it. "What was it?"

"Strawberry bloodbane," he said as he stared at her with no specific expression on his face.

"Oh, I didn't think thyme was red," she said as her nails began to grow longer, and longer until they were like claws. "So professor," she said as she stared at her hands. "What does it do to you?" She asked with a smile, not seeming to mind the long, red, tail she was growing. The rest of the students snickered loudly. Class was supposed to have begun and thanks to this clown they were getting out of it.

"Well… if you ingest it plain… it turns you into an imp… hm… in your case," he leaned close to her face, "a _demon_ imp," he completed. He figured he could break her this way. To break a happy smile was his lust, what kept him alive. He was like a vampire… but instead of blood he consumed happy energy and turned it dark. Luna smiled to his dismay.

"I've always wanted to see an imp!" She said excitedly as small, silver horns began to poke from her long, dark brown hair. The professor smacked his forehead.

"To the infirmary… I will talk to you later about detention," he said as he pointed towards the door. Luna nodded and walked towards it… still grinning like a marionette.

"Thank you love, I will see you in detention!" She called as she walked out and slammed the door. Once the door was closed, the entire class burst into laughter, including Hermione. She couldn't help it. Luna always made her laugh.

"Silence!" Professor Snape shouted as he sat down at his desk and began to flip through his book. "Turn to page four-sixty-two," he commanded and the students immediately did as he told them. They always did… well… _usually_ did. He began his lecture and continued it till the end, acting as if nothing had happened. Although he managed to keep a straight face while teaching, his mind kept returning to his newest, most insane student yet. _This is going to be interesting_, he thought as he pushed a strand of hair out of his face before continuing to read out loud to the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Detention: The Pointless Experiment and a Reason to Come Back…

Luna bounced happily down the hall towards the dungeons. She had just gone through a very odd anti-curse from Madame Pomfrey that rather tickled more than hurt as she'd said it would. Since it was so quickly finished, Luna figured she'd head back to potions class to bother the professor and Hermione some more… and maybe Neville. Neville was easy to scare… hence fun to play with in her mind.

"Hello!" Luna burst through the heavy wooden door into the potions class only to see the professor sitting nonchalantly at his desk reading.

"You missed them by five minutes," he said without even looking up. He knew it was his demon friend…

"Oh… so I assume this is my detention?" She said with a sly smile as she walked up to his desk.

"Did you know you remind me a lot of another girl I know…?" He said as he finally looked up at her.

"Yeah? Who's this?" She positioned her elbows on his desk and rested her chin on her hands, making sure he could see down her too-lowly unbuttoned uniform shirt. She had purposely not worn a bra for her first potions class. When she had looked into Hermione's yearbook she had decided that she was in love with the potions master. She had seen his grim face in the photo that stared malevolently at them as she gazed lovingly at him. Once the photo had given her a snarl she knew she had to meet him. So she signed up for as many alchemy, magical chemistry, and potions classes that she could… anything that Snape taught…

"An old friend," the Professor said as he stood and handed her a small cauldron.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Your assignment," he said as he handed her a little box full of the supplies he had collected for her.

"Okay," she placed the cauldron down on his desk and opened the box.

"Why are you doing this on _my desk?_" He asked.

"Because I want to," she said as he placed a book down in front of her, already open to the page.

"Fine," he sat back down and moved everything off his desk before leaning over and watching her as she read the directions meticulously.

"What's this?" She asked as she pointed to a word in the book.

"Mint Rose?" He leaned over the book.

"Yes."

"This," he said as he pulled out a little jar of powder that was green with a swirl of pink going through the centre, like a sand-art jar or something.

"Oh, okay… only a pinch of Mint Rose," she read out loud as she dropped a tiny bit of the powder into the cauldron with the Strawberry Bloodbane she had already dropped in. The mixture flamed for a spilt second and made both the student and the professor jump.

"Is it supposed to do that?" She asked as Professor Snape whacked out a tiny flame on his cloak.

"Yes… but not that much. I think you put it too much Bloodbane," he said as he peeked into the smoking cauldron.

"Oops," she muttered with a smile.

"Well it doesn't matter, it's burnt away now, that's what the reaction is, when you put in Mint Rose it burns away the excess Bloodbane until there is the _exact_ amount," the professor explained.

"What's the exact amount?" Luna asked.

"Now there is _exactly_ the same amount of Bloodbane and Mint Rose in there. That's what you need to create the cure for Polio," he said as he picked up the cauldron and poured the contents into the garbage.

"That was kind of pointless," she said as she watched her experiment disappear. _He just wanted me to come back, _she tried to flatter herself. _How cute!_

"Well it was _much_ harder to put out the flames of all your thirty one classmates…" Snape muttered. "So it took a while longer." Luna snorted. She knew who he was thinking about: Neville. Neville was always a demon in potions class… he couldn't keep _anything_ stable.

"Well, have a nice day Ms. Azura," Snape said as she walked out carrying her little black bag with the Hogwarts symbol on it.

"Bye professor! Thank you!" She called as she disappeared around the hall.

Snape smiled slightly as he watched her run off. He realized what he was doing and suddenly changed it back to a snarl as he walked back into the dark dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Breakfast

"Come on Hermione! Wake up! Wake up!" Luna cried into her best friend's ear. "HERMIONE!" That woke her up.

"Wh-what! I'm up! I'm up!" Hermione cried before glaring sleepily at Luna.

"Come on! We're going to miss breakfast! Ron and Harry said they'd be up at six! It's already six twenty!" The Mexican girl ranted on and on before Hermione slid out of bed and opened her drawers.

"Alright, alright… trust me Luna I know the real reason why you want to get down to the Great Hall before seven…" The British girl said as she slid off her nightshirt and put on her uniform blouse. Luna giggled.

"And why is this?" She asked with a sinister grin.

"Because Professor Snape leaves breakfast at seven…"

……………………………………………………………

"Hermione Granger! Luna Azura, where _have_ you two been!" Ron roared when the two girls came skipping down the stairs of the girls' dormitories at six thirty.

"Hermione slept in—come on! We're gonna' miss breakfast!" Luna cried as she grabbed Harry and Ron's hands and raced out the front entrance of the class house dorms.

"But Luna, breakfast ends at eight…" Harry said.

………………………………………………………………

"We're here!" Luna announced as she and her three classmates entered the great hall. Everyone looked over at them causing Hermione to go red.

"She's even Loonier than Lovegood," Draco Malfoy muttered from the Slytherin table.

"Please, take your seats," Professor McGonagall said as she stood up and pointed to the Gryffindor table.

"Y-yes Ma'am," Hermione said nervously as she dragged her three friends towards their seats. Luna liked the odd look she was getting from her crush up at the teachers' table. He was holding a piece of plain toast. She made a note to herself that that was one of the things the Professor would eat. Plain Toast. Got it.

"So, why are we here so early?" Ron muttered as he fixed his chaotic, early-morning mess of hair.

"Because Professor Snape leaves early at seven…" Hermione said.

"So? Who cares? He's evil… why couldn't we have waited _until_ he left…?" Harry said as he mimicked Ron and fixed his glasses.

"Because. He is not evil and I wanted to talk to him," Luna announced causing Ron and Harry to look oddly at her.

"She has a wicked crush on him, haven't you heard?" Hermione groaned.

Ron and Harry broke down into insane laughter.

"A _crush? _On Professor _Snape? AHAHAHA!"_ They had to hold each other up from falling off the benches.

"Is there a problem?" Hermione jumped when Professor Snape randomly appeared behind them.

"Yes. They think you're evil. Prove them wrong!" Luna wailed as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah!" the Professor had to snort when Luna Lovegood cheered to her "sister" from the Ravenclaw table.

"Evil?" He turned his glare towards Harry and Ron.

"No, no… I just… we were…" Ron stuttered. Professor Snape glared at him again.

"Be _good,_" he told his demon friend with a little warning eye.

"I will. Am I not allowed to tell?" She asked. Basically asking if she was allowed to tell that she was a demon and not a witch. But the innuendo Ron and Harry came up with was ten times funnier.

"No, you are not. Not yet at least," Professor Snape said, very aware of what Ron and Harry (and Hermione for that matter) were thinking. "And it's _not_ what you're thinking," he said to them.

………………………………………………………………………

Potions Class 2

"Would everyone please turn to page two hundred and eighty four," Professor Snape commanded as he walked up to Luna's table, watching her as she flipped through the pages.

"Don't you mean two hundred and twenty two?" She asked, holding up her book to a picture of a demon in it's true form: something similar to a werewolf. The Professor smacked his forehead.

"No… two hundred and eighty four," he said. "Now, if you will please read the directions _carefully _then we can proceed from there."

Luna began to scan her book. "It's a love potion," she muttered to herself.

"Love potion? Why aren't we learning poisonous concoctions that can kill with just one drop?"

"Shut it, Malfoy," the Professor said with his traditional scary glare. He turned his eyes back towards Luna as he spoke to the class. "Since you are all older now, Professor Dumbledore has suggested we try something a little more… adult," he said with another look at Luna.

"It's a stimulant," Hermione announced and this got another innuendo from Ron. Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

"Not _that _kind of stimulant, Mr. Weasley," he said. "It is categorized as a stimulant because it makes the brain work faster and the body's energy levels rise. It _can_ be used as a sexual stimulant (class snicker…) but we are going to use it as a way to regain one's energy when deprived of it," the Professor explained. Luna nodded in a trance as she watched him walked constantly past her desk.

"Wow, Harry you could use this before a Quidditch match," Hermione giggled. Harry nodded.

"I know. I should ask to borrow some… actually though Snape is more likely to give it to Malfoy than me… bias he is," he said.

By the time Professor Snape finished telling the class how to make it and announced to begin, Luna was already finished.

"Professor!" She raised her hand high, her other hand holding her spoon.

"Yes, Luna?" The Professor said as he looked up at her.

"How does one use it differently to switch it from a sexual stimulant to an energy revival potion?" She asked trying to hold back a smirk. This got a rather amused look from the Professor.

"Luna, may I see you after class please? You have still not completed that quiz I asked you for," he said avoiding her question.

"What quiz?" She asked causing Professor Snape to hit his forehead.

"Remember the _quiz…_?" He said with a half sinister smile and a glare.

"Oh! That quiz! I remember! The one on Waffelgangers!" She cried randomly.

"See! See! They do exist!" Luna Lovegood randomly popped up from her seat and pointed out. The Professor groaned.

"After class Luna," he said. Luna nodded and smiled sweetly. Professor Snape nodded with a _finally_ look to his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Luna's Second Detention…

"Luna," Professor Snape said once all the class had filed out. "I can answer your question now." Luna grinned and handed him the little vial of the potion she had kept.

He smiled and took the cork out of the vial. "To make it an energy-revitalizing potion," he took a bit and put it on his hands, "one much ingest it." Luna nodded, she was anxiously awaiting the answer to her _real_ question. Professor Snape sighed.

"To make it a sexual stimulant," he held out the vial, "you mus—"

"Severus!" Luna jumped when a dog burst through the potions classroom door and tackled the Professor to the floor.

"Sirius!" Professor Snape roared as the dog turned into a handsome man who was now on top of the potions master.

"Sirius!" Luna cheered. Harry had introduced her to his Godfather in secret a while ago. "Why are you here? You are going to get caught!" She cried. She liked Sirius. He was… admirable.

"My name is cleared! I am a free man!" Sirius cheered, still sitting on the Professor's chest.

"That's wonderful! They caught Pettigrew?" Luna asked as she hugged the shaggy man.

"Yup! They did and I am FREE!" He roared happily.

"GET OFF!" Came the Professor's words.

"Sorry, Sev," Sirius said as he pulled the man in the black robes up off the floor.

"So you are cleared?" Professor Snape asked. Sirius nodded.

"That I am!" He said as he strung an arm around Luna's shoulder.

"Sirius, do you mind," the Professor suddenly growled.

"What?" The dog-man asked with an adorable smile to his sharp and handsome features. The Professor pointed to his arm on Luna's shoulder.

"You are too old for her. She is only sixteen," he said. Sirius laughed.

"Well, it's not like you're any younger than me… unless there's a student-teacher affair going on that I didn't know about," he said with a grin. The Professor gritted his teeth.

"No, there is no affair… I am just… just stating a fact," he said as his perpetually pale cheeks misted a light red.

"Sure," Sirius said with his perpetual smile, "sure you are, Sev."


	4. Chapter 4

Hola. I have not gotten to begin thanks for this story yet… so I shall start now! Gracias!

MotRINsaltshaker: Muchas gracias. I am glad you like it. It is very random at first I suppose but will begin to make sense in later chapters. (You are so very right! Sirius Black NEVER died! NEVER!) So I hope you continue to enjoy! ¡Gracias una otra vez!

Kitroen: Gracias y gracias y gracias. I am glad also you like it. I love it when people read my stories… It makes me feel so appreciated… Sentimental sigh… So thank you for reading and reviewing… and giggling! Keep on giggling!

**Chapter Four:**

Dinner 

"Luna, honestly, he's going to think we're stalking him," Hermione said as she followed Luna underneath Harry's invisibility cloak. They were going to spy on Snape who had left dinner early. Hermione would not have agreed to go but Harry said he would not trust Luna alone with his father's heirloom so he wanted someone sane to go with her at least.

"Don't worry, Mione. He won't even see us," Luna assured her sane friend.

"In here!" Hermione dragged Luna out of the way when Filch ambled angrily down the hall with Mrs. Norris in his arms.

"Look there!" Luna blurted when she spotted Snape walking down the hallway close behind Filch. Both men stopped and looked around frantically for the source of the noise.

"It's probably Potter again," Filch grumbled to Professor Snape. The Professor just groaned.

"Come now," he commanded the caretaker. Luna pointed to them and motioned Hermione to follow.

"What is it?" Filch asked the Professor.

"Some of the potion from earlier spilled and I would like it very much so if you would clean it… being the _caretaker_ and all," Professor Snape said with an annoyed grin as he pointed into his classroom. Filch grumbled and walked in before the Professor walked off.

"Now where the Hell is he going?" Luna muttered as she and her friend followed, fumbling madly under the cloak. They followed until the Professor swung into a door and slammed it shut.

"Damn it!" Luna cursed as she pulled the cloak off.

"Luna, shhh…" Hermione said as she slid the cloak back on herself, trying to force it over the defiant Luna's head.

"May I help you?" The Professor interrogated as he opened the door. Luna was still standing cloak-less. Hermione was gone…

"Yes actually," Luna said in a very professional voice. "I was wondering if you could answer my question now." Professor Snape's mouth fell open before he closed it and shook his head with a sigh.

"Only if Miss Granger goes away," he said with a mocking glare towards nothingness. Luna giggled when Hermione pulled the cloak off.

"How did he know," she muttered to herself as she walked off with a wave. Luna waved back.

"It's just extra credit!" The Professor shouted when Hermione giggled rather audibly.

"Alright," said the Professor, turning rather rapidly towards his favourite student. "Come in," he said motioning her into the room. It was his office. The dark scary office that many people feared… Luna loved it. She wondered if it was her love for the teacher… or if she was just too stupid not to be afraid…

"So," Luna pulled the vial she had kept out of her pocket.

"You kept that thing?" He asked her as he pulled one out of his own robes. "The newer the better," he said. Luna smiled.

"Now, you remember how one is to use it to increase physical energy?" He asked. Luna nodded. "So now here is the answer to your question…" he opened the vial and Luna half expected Sirius to bound in again. He didn't and she was a little sad about that and yet a bit happy because she was finally getting her answer.

"Yes," she said with a smile and Professor Snape looked curiously at her.

"Well… I must have someone to demonstrate on," he said and then couldn't believe he had said it. Luna grinned widely.

"Well, I am the only other person here besides you… and you know…" Luna smiled and moved her hands around the room as if to show that no one else was there. Professor Snape looked around as if to confirm this fact.

"You know I could get fired for this," he said to her with a playful grin, which she had never known could possess his sharp yet scary features.

"I know," she said with her own playful grin. "So you're a teacher, how about a cloaking spell or something. I mean… I can use a birth control charm I read in a Kama Sutra book for witches." Professor Snape smacked his forehead.

"That's not exactly what I meant," he said.

"Not exactly?" She asked with another grin.

"Well you see, Luna, this stuff is _very _powerful when used in this sense," he informed her and she continued to stare hopefully at him. "And it can _result_ in… that." Luna snickered.

"I know, that's why I wanted you to show me," she said. Professor Snape's eyes took on a confused demeanour. "Why aren't you punishing me, Professor?" She asked, suddenly losing her devious edge. Professor Snape looked at her with a rather content tint in his eyes.

"Because you're not like any of the other students, Luna," he said. Luna snorted.

"So the only reason is because I'm a demon, not a witch," she said with a groan. The Professor shook his head with a rather genial laugh that she again never knew existed in his seemingly empty heart.

"No… you're not _just_ a completely different species… you're a completely different girl," he said as he opened and closed the vial in his hand. She smiled warmly wondering who suddenly turned up the heat.

"Why thank you," she said quietly as she looked at the vial. She felt her cheeks going red and wanted to hit herself for making this look like a mushy love movie moment. The Professor nodded and walked closer to her holding out his hand with the vial in it. Luna felt her heart pounding.

"Thank you again," she said as she took the vial. "What do I do?" Professor Snape sighed, looked down, and smiled as if he were about to burst into insane laughter. Luna felt so warm seeing this. In the yearbook, the first few days of school… she had never seen (or heard of) the Potions Master smiling… unless it was for evil purposes. But now… it seemed warm and happy. He looked back up at her as if trying to retain his laughter.

"Alright, open it," he said, purposely making her wait. He figured the longer she'd have to wait the more enjoyable it would be. She opened it. "Now inhale it," he said as he motioned up to her face. She breathed in deeply before lifting the vial to her nose and sniffing it deeply. It had a very nice, rosy scent to it… it would make sense since there was MintRose in it… She suddenly felt the coldest yet warmest chill she had ever experienced flow through her lower stomach.

"O-oh my," she muttered as he gently took the vial from her hand. Her vision blurred for a moment… She wasn't sure what exactly he was doing but she saw him lift the vial to his own face and she was pretty sure he did exactly what she had just done. She smiled and walked up to him. She stumbled drunkenly and he caught her.

"Alright there?" He asked as he placed the vial down on his desk. She nodded and giggled with the same drunken tint.

"I'm fine," she said as he held her tight and waved his wand. When she looked next they were in a bedroom. She assumed it was his flat in the dungeons.

"I think you inhaled a bit too much, you are supposed to keep it at least an inch from you nose," he said with a laugh as he laid her down on the bed. She giggled again and just let whatever happened next happen… whatever it was… it was pleasurable…

…………………………………………………………

"Oh my," Luna muttered to herself when her eyes opened the next morning. She stretched and felt her bare chest hit the cool air of… the dungeons? She sat up and looked around. She was indeed in the dungeons… with Professor Snape peacefully asleep next to her. She snickered and decided she would never complain… She wondered if anything actually happened. When she glanced and saw her skirt lying carelessly on the floor she decided something must have… She looked at the teacher sleeping serenely next to her and suddenly began to put violin music in her mind to his flowing breath. She gasped when he began to stir. She was wondering if he would remember anything because of the potion… if he'd be angry… if he would punish her and never want to see her again. She did not want to be his student…

"Hmm," the Professor shook his head gently and reached up to push his shiny black hair from his face. Luna licked her lips and drew her usual courage up as she leaned over and laid her head on his chest… which was much nicer looking than she had expected it to be. She kind of expected him to be skin and bones or not half as much muscle as he was. He wasn't perfect, but who was? He did have a strange wisp of a mark on his arm that drew Luna's curiosity for a moment before the Professor's eyes opened.

"Mhm, Luna?" He tilted his head sleepily and sat up, holding her to him as he came.

"You remember?" She asked nervously as she clung to him.

_Crush nothing… _she thought, _I'm in love… _

"Of couse—agh!" He glanced over at the pocket watch, which was situated on the bedside table. It read ten past nine. Class had started ten minutes ago.

…………………………………………………………………………

"I wonder why Luna was not at breakfast," Harry said worriedly to Hermione as they sat in potions class wondering as well where the Hell their 'never-late' teacher was.

"Yeah, do you think she's okay? I mean… should we sneak out before Snape gets here and check out the hospital wing?" Ron perked up. Hermione looked oddly at them. She wondered too. But then again… the last time she saw Luna was late the previous day when Professor Snape had shooed her away. She suddenly had the sickening thought that the Professor had murdered her friend and gone to dump the body in the Forbidden Forest.

"Let's go!" She cried as she dragged her two friends out. The entire class began whispering about how deep of trouble they would be in if Professor Snape returned soon.

……………………………………………………………………………

"I must get to class!" The Potions Master shouted as he ran around collecting his things, now fully dressed in his long, black robes. He suddenly stopped and looked at Luna who was sitting, still clothes-less, on his bed staring at him with big eyes. He sighed and looked down again with the same smile on his face as the previous evening. "Luna," he said as he looked at her. "Why don't you stay here, I can tell your other professors that you were not feeling well so I took you here to treat you," he concocted. She smiled brilliantly as he handed her a sheet of paper. "Just finish this, it is the homework for tonight," he explained as she pulled a quill off his bedside table and immediately began to write… still in bed… still with no clothes.

"Thank you Professor!" She said as she smiled warmly and continued to imagine the sweet Celtic violin music as she did her homework. She giggled as the Professor opened the door ready to bolt out to class.

"Luna," he said as he stopped and turned to her once more. She stopped writing and looked up expecting him to say something along the lines of, "get out of my bed and put some clothes on…"

"Stay here, will you?" She felt her eyes widening as she nodded.

"Yeah, I will," she said with another brilliant smile. He smiled too.

"And don't mention this… to anyone," he impressed and she nodded to that too.

"I won't… have a nice day Professor," she said as he again began to walk out the door… and again he stopped.

"Oh and Luna…"  
"Yes?"

"When we're not in class… call me Severus."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The Halls: Murder-Affair

"He murdered her! I _know_ he did!" Hermione wailed to her two friends after they had searched every place possible for Luna Azura.

"Who murdered her?" Ron shrieked. He hadn't heard this yet.

"Snape! That evil _bastard!" _Hermione cried as she grabbed Harry's arm. She squeezed it too tight and he gasped.

"Snape? Hermione I know Snape is mean and scary and all but I don't think he would _murder_ Luna," Harry said. Hermione sniffed nervously and pulled a tissue from her pocket.

"Yeah but you saw how much she annoyed him. She did it for kicks, but he probably took it seriously and _killed her!"_ She said. Harry laughed.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's probably just coincidence that Luna and Snape are both gone," he said. Hermione sniffled again.

"No! It's not! The last time I saw Luna was last night with Professor Snape!" She shrieked.

"Well then let's go ask McGonagall if she's seen Snape this morning… I mean we can always say we were wondering why we're sitting alone in potions class…" Harry suggested and his two friends nodded instantly. He had to admit that Snape was always kind of a subject on his suspect lists as well… just being Snape and all.

………………………………………………………………

"I apologize for being late. I had important work to do," Professor Snape said as he walked rapidly into his classroom with the many eyes on him. He glanced over at where Luna usually sat and noticed something that wasn't incredibly unusual:

"Where are Potter, Granger, and Weasley?" He asked with an exhausted look on his face. Draco Malfoy raised his hand before wondering why the Professor hadn't noticed the missing Mexican girl… who just happened to be the cutest girl in the class in his eyes (although he couldn't help but glance at Hermione Granger occasionally…)

"They ran out shouting something about why Luna Azura wasn't here and going to check in the hospital wing for her," he explained as the Professor suddenly burst into sinister laughter.

"What?" Draco asked nervously.

"Do the assignment from page two hundred and eighty six and I shall return soon. Any destruction when I get back and those responsible will be spending two hours with me after class," Professor Snape said before walking out, then he poked his head back in, "cleaning my office."

…………………………………………………………………

"Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione shouted as she, Ron, and Harry burst insanely into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey shushed them and pointed to a student who was asleep on one of the beds.

"What seems to be the trouble today?" She asked quietly as she led them away from the sleeping student.

"Have you seen Luna Azura this morning?" Harry asked in a much calmer manner than Hermione would ever be able to muster. Madame Pomfrey thought for a moment.

"Nope, sorry. Why? Is she alright?" The nurse asked. Harry shrugged.

"We can't find her anywhere. She wasn't in class, in her dorm, in the great hall, she wasn't _anywhere…_" He said. The nurse looked concerned.

"Should we—" Hermione began.

"Contact Professor Dumbledore, he'll know what to do!" The nurse shrieked. She knew Luna Azura's secret. She knew that she was no witch and she knew what demons could become if they truly wanted: killers.

…………………………………………………………………………

"Come on!" Harry led the way towards the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's tower.

"Can I help you?" Ron and Hermione clung to each other and shrieked when Professor Snape came around the corner glaring at them.

"N-no Professor, we just needed to speak with Professor Dumbledore," Harry (the only one brave enough to stand up to the Potions Master) said.

"No, you _need_ to be in class," the Professor emphasized in a deep, scary voice as he pointed down the halls towards the dungeons. "_Now."_

"P-please Professor, we are uh…" Hermione did not want to mention anything about Luna to _him…_ if he _did_ hurt her then he might hurt them to keep them from telling the secret.

"Sir, Luna Azura is missing!"

_Thanks Ron, _Hermione thought. The Professor snorted.

"Luna Azura is out of class today on account of illness," he said simply.

"But she wasn't in her dorm, or in the hospital wing," Ron continued on and Hermione was about to smack him.

"That's because she is with me in my office. I am treating her," he said with the same monotone as usual.

_Murderer! _Hermione thought. "Oh, alright," she said.

"Now _please,_ return to class…" the Professor groaned as he led them down the hallway.

"Harry, go get Dumbledore," Hermione whispered.

"Uh Professor?" Harry perked up before they had walked too far from Dumbledore's tower.

"What?" the Potions Master snapped.

"Can I uh… may I use the WC real quick before returning?" He asked. The Professor rubbed his temple.

"Fine, make _haste_ Potter," he snarled as Harry turned and ran off. Hermione sighed and followed Ron and the Professor back to class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The Potions Master's Suite: The Luna Look

It only occurred to Luna that she was stark naked when she decided to take a shower and realized that there was nothing to take off. She snorted and stepped under the warm water.

_I believe that ten hours in this suite causing me to feel comfortable walking around ass naked is a bit… off. But oh well. I am the definition of off-kilter. _The Mexican girl thought with a snide grin. She practiced the belly-dancing moves she had learned while in the south as she shampooed her hair. _Snake arms!_ She began to slither her arms up and down in the sensual movements. She hoped Severus would enjoy it. He _was_ a snake after all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Acid pops?" The statue did not budge. Harry groaned. That was his twenty-eighth guess. "Lemon drops?" No movement.

"Try fortified fairy fang." Harry jumped and shrieked with a rather womanly tint when he heard a particularly devious voice from behind him.

"Sirius! For crying out loud! You nearly made me wet myself!" Harry cried. He had thought it was the dark Potions Master checking in on him. Sirius sniggered.

"Hiya Harry. Watcha' up to?" He said in a very Marauder-esque voice.

"Not much. I am trying to get up to see Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"Because Snape murdered Luna Azura!" Harry randomly wailed. Sirius snorted.

"I wouldn't put it past the slimy bastard," he announced.

"Neither would I," Harry added. "Now, do _you_ know the password?"

"I told you, _fortified fairy fang," _Sirius emphasized with a one-eyed squint.

"I thought you were joking. That sounds a bit… _violent_… for Dumbledore."

"Nah. Fortified Fairy Fang is a type of sugar ball. It is _really _yummy and _really_ dangerous." Sirius said as his tongue lolled out in a very canine manner.

"Dangerous? Why?" Harry asked nervously. He suddenly hoped _he_ would not run into any Fortified Fairy Fang.

"It holds a _very_ high risk of…" Sirius paused to heighten the anticipation in Harry's eyes, which were hidden behind his customary glasses.

"Yeah? Yeah? A high risk of _what?"_

"Hyperactivity!" Sirius shrieked before throwing his arms outward.

"Oh my," Harry smacked his forehead, directly over his legendary scar. Leave it to Sirius.

"Fortified Fairy Fang!" Harry shouted at the statue and before he could cringe with the wonder of whether or not it would move, it began to turn and move upward, creating a swirly stone staircase.

"Thanks Sirius."

"No problem. Now what did you say you were going to talk to Dumbledore about?" Harry's godfather asked as the staircase began to retract and carry the two up towards the headmaster's office.

"Professor Snape murdered Luna Azura! You know, the cute Mexican girl… the weird one."

"Yeah, I know who she is," Sirius added in a wolf-whistle. "She is cute."

"Good day, boys. How may I help you? Fortified Fairy Fang?" Dumbledore held out a tiny brown package full of fang-shaped candies.

"N-no thank you—Sirius!" Harry threw his godfather a strange look when he saw him stealing the entire bag.

"Sorry."

"Professor Dumbledore! Snape killed Luna Azura! We are sure of it! We cannot—" Before he could finish Dumbledore began to wave a shame-shame finger at Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Harry sighed. He had forgotten the Potions Master's title as professor. He tended to do that often.

"Sorry, Sir. I mean _Pro—_"

"Yeah Harry. Shame on you," Sirius admonished. "His name is _Snivellus._"

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore now waved Sirius the shame-shame finger.

"Sorry. Continue."

"Professor, we have searched everywhere for Luna, but then when we decided to come to you, Sna—Professor Snape stopped us and—what?" Harry asked rather hurriedly as the headmaster shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"Harry, my silly boy. Luna is not dead, and Severus by _no_ means would _kill_ her. She has merely had a long night and needed to rest."

"But she is not in her dormitory. Hermione checked."

"She is in Severus'." The Headmaster said this a bit too coolly for Harry's tastes.

"What!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dinner and a Demon

"Hola!" Hermione felt a surge of relief flood her body when she saw Luna running happily into the Great Hall, attracting everyone's attention as she came. She was always a bit too loud.

"Luna! You are alive!" She shrieked. "What did he do to you? What happened?" Luna looked quizzically at her friend.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean Snape! What did he do to you?" Luna sniggered.

"Oh, he did nothing _too_ bad. We only made some pretty damn hot—" Luna stopped when she noticed Professor Snape up at the teacher's table sliding his hand across his neck. He had a mortified look on his normally cool face. The Mexican girl grinned and turned back to Hermione who also caught the Professor's odd look.

"What? What were you about to say?"

"Uhh… we made some potions. You know how I am flunking all my potions lessons… so he kept me after in his office for extra help and one of them we made was really hot and it burnt my arm so he had to treat me." Luna said with one breath. Upon glancing up, she noticed Snape leaning with visible relief against his arm, which was propped up on the table. McGonagall was firing him eccentric looks.

"What?" He snapped at her.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when your face shows _emotion_?" Minerva asked with a roguish smile. Snape snarled at her.

"I am _not_ cute." He spat the last word as if it were hard vinegar.

"I just think that Azura girl was correct. You are handsome when you smile." Severus' face seemed to melt at Minerva's words.

"W-what?"

"I was only joking. She never said anything. I thought it up myself. And of course, it was originally suggested by Hagrid." Severus' response was more of a shriek than a statement.

"Hagrid!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Severus, tonight is the new moon. And you know what that means, do you not?" Professor Moody asked as he handed Severus a bottle of Bloodbane potion. It was related to the werewolf suppressant potion, only for demons, who, unlike werewolves, transformed on the _new_ moon instead of the full.

"Yes, I know. I know," the Potions Master hated to be told down as if he were a child… especially by Alastor Moody whose nickname suited him just fine. He was indeed mad.

"You know your orders?"

"_Yes_," Severus hissed.

"If she becomes uncontrollable you may have to kill he—" Snape's head filled with heat.

"I know! Now leave me to my work!" He roared. Moody, who was never phased by Snape's outbursts, walked casually back inside the castle. He emerged a few moments later with Luna, who was looking pale. She had a seemingly perpetual twitch to every movement she made. She appeared as if she would go into an epilepsy episode at any moment.

"Are you ready, Luna?" Severus asked as he led her gently towards the whomping willow. It was a good thing that werewolves and demons did not transform at the same time or the shrieking shack may not still be standing.

Luna nodded and followed her dear to the monsters' sanctuary. As they walked off, Alastor wondered why he referred to the girl by her first name. Severus _never_ titled his students by their first names.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola. Yes, yes. I know Luna is rather Mary-Sue-esque and I apologize however you must read the ending to rid of the Mary-Sue title and put rest back to well rest! (Do not worry, the end is near, you do not need to put up with Senorita Azura for much longer…) Oh yes, I actually named Luna before I knew there was character by named Luna in Rowling's story… oops. I name her by daughter of Juanes, a Latin singer. Sorry about that I did not learn about Lovegood until I scanned the list of the persones the story could be about. Mil disculpas mis amigos. ' But thank you, I do so appreciate you telling me the truth!

Chapter Seven:

Outside: No Tears, No Changes

Severus continued to walk until he got to the edge of the willow's reach. He imagined that he trusted Luna walking behind him—even if she did happen to transform without his knowing. _But do you _really_ trust? _He heard Lily Evans' voice ring in the back of his mind. He gasped. _Do you _really? _You never trusted anyone… but what about this girl is so different? You never trusted _me. Severus snapped his head to the side and pushed her voice from his mind. _I did _not_ like Lily Evans—she was a dirty mudblood! _He tried to convince himself.

"Are you ready?" The Potions Master said to Luna as he turned to face her. She nodded solemnly and reached out as he handed her the goblet of Bloodbane liquid. Her face was so pale and her body so shaky. Severus knew this was not _his_ Luna Azura. It was not the Cerulean Moon anymore. It was new and now Luna's reign of joy and cheerfulness was at an end. He knew she did not want him to see her like this… but he did not mind. He would protect her and he would never harm her. _Are you so sure about that, bloke? _This time it was Sirius' voice. Severus cringed at this. _Insolent dog,_ he thought. _Hey!_ The voice scolded him. _I do not think you are all that sure, Severus. I think you are too desperate for love._ Upon further thought Severus began to wonder if Sirius was correct.

"Drink it, Luna," he commanded in his strikingly sonorous voice as the girl glanced at him.

"Yes Sir," she said with a scratchy tone as she lifted the goblet to her pale mouth. Her lips were not full and luscious anymore. Her eyes were not happy and free anymore… and it was not the Cerulean Moon… anymore.

"Good girl," he muttered as she handed him the goblet. _You are too desperate for love._ It was Sirius once again. "Quiet, man!" Luna tossed him a weak look of confusion at this. "S-sorry, commence." He commanded. The wispy Mexican girl lifted up a rock and tossed it at the willow, hitting it directly on its sensitive root. The branches froze immediately and they walked quickly towards the door. Severus was instantaneously hit with a memory… "Watch out Severus!" It was James… James _saving_ him. He winced at the thought as the Mexican girl led him down the tunnel towards the shack. The passageway looked exactly the same as it had that evening that James had rescued him from the transformed Remus. It seemed as if nothing under the willow ever changed. Nothing in his world ever changed.

"Are you not going to leave?" She asked timidly as she sat down on one of the broken down beds. Severus sat down next to her.

"And why would I?" He asked as he gazed deeply into her eyes. It not seem, however, that there was very far for his gaze to go: her eyes were not deep and mysterious anymore.

"I will hurt you, Sir! You must leave!" She cried and for the first time he saw Cerulean tears run down her cheeks. _Oh no, no. She is not the Cerulean Moon… anymore._ His mind sang to him in an oddly deep chant.

"Luna—Luna, stop!" The Professor shouted at her as she began to flail at him. He grabbed her hands and held her steady as her skin rippled. The transformation had begun. He held her as firmly as he could so she would not hurt herself with all the thrashing.

"G-go! Go!" Luna screamed and her voice was not blissful and beautiful anymore.

"Luna—quiet! Shush!" He shouted. She thrust her chest forward and shrieked in pain as her bones twisted and creaked. Blood began to run from her eyes and she shut them.

"AAHHK!" She thrust her hand towards her chest and tossed the Professor away. He crashed against a wall and looked up to see a fully-transformed demon in front of him.

"L-Luna?" He backed away slightly as the fox-like creature moved closer to him. He trusted her. He loved her. _You are too desperate for love._ Sirius. _Do not be such a fool, Severus. _James. _You do not trust… _Lily.

"Kaaaah," the demon breathed heavily as it limped towards the dark professor, who had never felt so small in his entire life.

"Luna." He gazed into her eyes to try to remember the love. He could not find it… he looked at her body to try to remember the lust but he could not find it… anymore. She was now a beast. A demon. She was not Luna… but the Moon.

"Yaaahk!" The demon shrieked and thrust out a clawed paw. It struck the professor who went flying into another wall. He remembered the feeling all too well.

"L-Luna! No!" He stood up shakily and continued gazing at her. It had to be there somewhere. Somewhere. He wanted love. He _needed_ love. The demon shrieked once again and he felt a blow hit him in the head. Suddenly it was clear. Why had he been so foolish? James was correct… James _was indeed_ correct. _Don't be such a fool, Snivellus! _James. _You are too desperate, Snivellus! _Sirius. _Snivellus! Snivellus! Snivellus!_ Luna. "No!" He cried as he placed his hands to his sore head. No, no, no. Luna had loved him. She had told him she had. _Snivellus!_ Her voice shrieked derisions through his once-clear mind. He discovered: he _was_ too desperate. He dodged another paw and knew what he had to do. Moody had known all along… hadn't he? He had known what mistake Severus had made. He always knew… he could _see_ it.

"I am so sorry, Luna. I was mistaken. I was mistaken to trust again. I was mistaken." He felt a tremor rushing through his body as he cautiously removed his wand from his deep midnight-coloured robes. "I am sorry. I am sorry. I thought you were true. I thought you were my Luna. I thought you truly were the Cerulean Moon… the God Send… I am sorry." And with those last words he held out his wand and muttered. "Avada Kedavra." The green light overtook the Cerulean and once again things were the same.

"I think you were mistaken," Moody muttered when he saw the flash of green light in the windows of the shrieking shack, "as usual." He zoomed in and saw the dead girl being thrown against a wall. "I think she was not lying and I think you were a fool not to trust her… but then again… you were always a fool. And Sirius was correct: you were too desperate." And with that said, Moody spun on his heel and walked militantly up the stairs towards his office.

It did not seem as if anything was different and the Cerulean Moon never came again. Only the new… the full… and the quarter. But never the Cerulean. Hermione asked a few questions but never got a true answer. After that she did not ask why. _They only hit until you cry—and after that you do not ask why. You just don't argue anymore… just don't argue anymore._

"Open to page nine hundred and sixty nine." The dark potions teacher swept around the classroom and observed his more timid students with his usual sneer. As he appeared behind Neville he saw him hurriedly swishing through his pages to find the correct one. He was surprised when he heard the teacher gasp. He passed the page with the picture of the demon… standing under a Cerulean Moon.

"I-I—" Neville began. Severus felt a shock of guilt shoot up his numb body. But he did not cry for her nor did he ask for her return. He never prayed nor believed. He was always numb, and numb he would remain. After all… Severus _never_ changes.


End file.
